role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Docroking
Docroking (ドクロキング Dokurokingu) is a skeleton kaijin and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Docroking is a feisty and mean skeleton warlord criminal who is widely feared among the galaxy for his menacing appearance and presence. Despite his menacing appearance and his equally fearsome fighting power, Docroking's biggest weakness is his constant underestimating of his foes all the time. History Debut: The Flying Skull Lord Cometh In Nagoya, Japan, it's afternoon out. Recently, the Mecha Galgen Gang seem to have mysteriously vanished, with no traces of them being left behind. They have most likely gone into hiding, but either way; their have been far less evil kaijin attacks as of late. That changes today, however as some others will come in to take their place during their absence. In the Nagoya skies, a purple glowing skull then flies overhead, emitting smoke. The flying skull then transforms, transforming into a heavily-armored skeletal warrior then landed down and quickly began to wreak havoc. Docroking then landed down and punched a building, destroying it in one-shot. Docroking then shot out his Docro-Whips from his eyes and lashed them at some vehicles and civilians. A figure approaches the battle slowly, a middle aged man in black clothing. Docroking smashed his fists together and then breathed out a purple stream of fire, spewing it at many fleeing civilians. Many people ran and flee in terror from Docroking as Docroking marched towards them, making heavy footsteps; a certain man named Kohtaro then stepped forward, gaining the attention of Docroking. Docroking watched as the rest of the civilians flee, but then spots Kohtaro, somewhat puzzled as to why he isn't running. Kohtaro then got up and transformed, becoming Kamen Rider Black! Kamen Rider Black then charged forwards and Docroking fired his Docro-Whips from his eyes at him. Kamen Rider Black ducked under the beams, before jumping upward toward Docroking; Kamen Rider Black then gathered energy within his hands and then jumped forwards to Docroking and punched at him. Docroking growled and ceases eye laser whips, and then gets hit by the punch, sending him crashing into against a building wall. Docroking stepped back out after a few moments and then breathed a stream of fire from his mouth at Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider Black took in the stream of fire head on, walking through it, unfazed. Docroking then charged and punched down at Kamen Rider Black's area with gauntlets, making a large crack on the ground and creating a minor shockwave. Kamen Rider Black then jumped upward, gathering energy in his foot, before slapping his knees, increasing the strength of the kick further; causing Docroking to get hit by the kick, taking heavy damage and is sent down against the ground. As Docroking then got back up, Kamen Rider Black then leaped and prepared another Rider Kick, this time going through Docroking, destroying him. Docroking then fell over and exploded into a purple fire, exploding into flames, ending the dreaded skeletal kaijin. Abilities * '''Docro-Whips: '''Docroking can fire out two red lasers from his eyes but instead of shooting out like regular lasers they can turn into laser whips and can be used to lash against his foes, causing serious harm. * '''Docro-Fire: '''Docroking can fire a stream of scorching purple flames from his mouth. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Docroking has enhanced strength; being able to destroy a building with one punch. * '''Skull Form: '''Docroking can transform into a giant flying skull that is also capable of flight and emitting streams of smoke. Trivia * Docroking originally had no name and was not named until prior to his first appearance in RP. * Docroking originally existed as a random sketch Gallibon the Destroyer designed back in 2015. However, Gallibon liked it so much that he went into it further and created a character of it. * Appearance-wise, he is based off of Skeletor and the Anti-Monitor. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Aliens Category:Kaijin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)